A Static Shock
by FallingtotheStars
Summary: Jackson retells the story of how he and Frankie broke up, but how much damage did this break up really do? Also, what will Frankie and Toralei have to say when they hear his point of view? Warning: If you can't handle randomness and a different break up than from the webisodes, then I suggest you keep scrolling down the screen.
1. Chapter 1

**[]=Interruptions in the story**

**Author's Note: I don't own Monster High. The break up that Jackson is about to talk about is NOT the one that happened in the episode "Dueling Personality". (Yes, I know that Frankie put their relationship on "pause".) This break up is some time in the future after that episode. Basically, Jackson and Holt got over their problems and got their act together, so Frankie put their relationship back on "play". Then, something that you have to read about happened and now they broke up. Very sad :'( Anyways, just wanted to get that out there for those of you who are confused. Enjoy and please review!**

**Jackson: Excuse me? When did Holt and I ever stop fighting?**

**FallingtotheStars: Wait, you guys still fight? Maybe I can ask _someone_ can help you guys with your...problem.**

**Jackson: Wait! Who are you talking about?**

**FallingtotheStars: MANNY! CAN YOU COME OVER HERE FOR A SECOND? **

**Jackson: NOOO! Not him! How is this gonna solve our problems?**

**Manny: Simple. I'll beat you two into getting along! Any questions, NORMIE?**

**Jackson (muttering): Oh great. Won't this just be _lovely._**

* * *

["It's been almost a month and a half since Frankie and I, Jackson Jekyll, got back together, but this is not a happy story that you want to hear. It's a tale of how love turns bad. If you want to read, go ahead, but if not, that's totally rude to someone who wants to tell a story!"

"Hey Jackson!" said both Frankie and Toralei, who were walking over.

"No, not you two! You guys interrupted me! Can't you see I'm telling a story here?"

"Relax. We're already here. What story is it? Can we listen too?" asked Frankie.

Toralei annoyingly remarked," Please don't let this story be a _cat_astrophe like last time. Wait a minute! Are you telling the story about last summer when Deuce and Clawd threw you in the lake, or is it the one where Heath signed you up for the fearleading squad?"

"It's neither! It's about when Frankie and I broke up, okay? Now, if the both of you be quiet, I'll tell the story."]

"It was Monday evening, and Frankie and I were standing at the edge of Skullington Pond, skipping stones across the water. Our relationship had improved greatly ever since Holt and I had resolved our problems. Being the descendants of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde wasn't easy. At first, I had thought that Holt and I could never be friends, since we were COMPLETE opposites, but there I was, standing next to the one girl who was worth all of times that Holt and I sat down and _attempted _to fix our problems, even if it took all day."

["Hold on a second!" exclaimed Toralei, "Your problems took _all day_? Wow, you guys must have a lot of 'issues' in your life."

"Hey! We did not have 'issues'! We had...conflicts that took a while to resolve. Now be quiet and let me continue!"]

"As I thought about this, Frankie cast a stone across the crystal blue waters of the pond. As it turns out, she wasn't exactly a pro at it. The stone smacked the water so hard that it made a huge splash that hit me and Frankie. Unfortunately, water and electricity don't mix and Frankie ended up electrocuting me by mistake. Even though I was sure I saw my life flash before my eyes, I still thought that Frankie was the cutest ghoul in the world. Weird, huh? No matter how much you get hurt in love, literally, your feelings never change for that person."

It was getting late, so I figured that I might as well take Frankie back home, which wasn't that far from there.

"Ready to go?"

"Sure," said Frankie, with a hint of sadness.

When we arrived at her house, Frankie turned and thanked me. We both parted ways, waiting for tomorrow to come."

[Frankie looked offended and said, "First of all, Jackson, I am not bad at throwing rocks!"

"Um, yeah you are."

"No I'm not!"

"I don't believe it," said Jackson, who was starting to walk away.

Frankie muttered, "Fine, I'll prove it." She picked up one decent sized pebble, aimed it at Jackson's head, and threw it as hard as possible.

"Ow! Fine, you aren't that bad at throwing rocks! Just _don't do that again_! Also, just for emphasis, _ooww_!"

"What a drama queen. Okay, but you have to let me continue the story from _my _point of view."

"Alright, I _needed_ a break from talking anyway!"]

"It was Tuesday at Monster High, and I was at my locker, as usual, when Jackson caught up to me. I was staring at a flyer for the All Hallows Eve Dance that was next Friday and was waiting since last Thursday for Jackson to ask me.

"So, Frankie, I was wondering…" said Jackson.

"Yes?"

"If maybe you would…"

"_Yes?"_

"Come with me to Study Howl? I know that we both have projects for Mad Science and if we take the time, we could finish by 3:00. What do you say?"

I was extremely disappointed. I was expecting a _completely different question_! Instead, I was being asked to work on a project. Maybe tomorrow he'll ask? Rather than expressing my sadness, I bottled it up and replied.

"Okay. I'll be right there."

"Great! I'll go and set up the project equipment."

I stood at my locker for a few minutes while Jackson ran off to Study Howl.

_Oh Jackson. If only you were less clueless, _I thought, and with a final sigh, I closed my locker door and walked to Study Howl to finish my project.

[Toralei's tail was twitching as she commented, "Wow, Jackson that is just _sad_."

"What? I did nothing wrong! I just asked her if she wanted to work on her project with me. I had no idea that there was a dance."

"There were flyers all over the school! Spectra even put them in everyone's lockers! How could you possibly _not _know about the dance?"

"She didn't put a flyer in mine! She hates me remember? Yesterday, she posted on her blog that I was a girl! Plus, everyone believed her!"

Toralei uncontrollably purred,"I _have_ to thank her for that! Why did she even post that anyway?"

"Because I got a better grade than her on a book report. There wasn't even a reason for her to get mad!"

"Um, yeah there was. Spectra _always_ gets the highest grade when it comes to any kind of report. You just walked into the danger zone."

"She'll back off soon enough. Besides, I walked into the danger zone when I came to Monster High and Manny started to beat me up."

"Do you wanna know how _**sad that** **is **_that a girl can intimidate Manny and you can't? That proves that you're a wimp. Hey everyone! It's Jackson the Wimpy Kid! What's next, a diary?"

"TORALEI, SHUT UP! Frankie, can I tell the story now? You already had your chance!"

Frankie sighed, "Fine. I was already going to let you tell the story next."]

* * *

**So, how was this chapter? Please comment and review or else I'll send Manny after you. Haha! :) Just kidding! Maybe...**


	2. Chapter 2

** Okay, so this is Jackson/Holt's point of view**

* * *

Okay, it was Tuesday night, and I had just gotten home and went to my room. For some reason, Frankie had looked sad when we were working on our projects. I had asked if anything was wrong, but she said no. I was thinking about asking Holt about it. After all, we could kind of see each other's memories. I picked up my iCoffin and texted the problem to my other half. I strode over to my radio, pressed the power button, and turned the volume up loud. I felt that familiar ringing in my ears that signaled my transformation into Holt Hyde. Before I knew it, I passed out.

[Frankie smiled wickedly before whispering to Toralei, "Jackson is getting boring. Plus, it 'd be nice to hear Holt's point of view." Shall I turn on some music?"

Toralei returned the smile and answered, "It sounds like you're finally thinking like a cat. We'll have to time this so that his back is to us. That way, it'll be a lot easier to sneak up on him."

Jackson paused, trying to think of anything that happened after he blacked out. Toralei and Frankie slowly crept up behind him, and when they were just a few feet away, he had turned around.

"Okay, why are you two trying to turn me into Holt?"

Frankie and Toralei quickly put their mp3s behind their backs as Frankie replied, "We weren't trying to turn you into Holt! We don't even know who Holt is.

"Oh, please! You've seen Holt before! Don't you remember seeing him as the DJ at Draculaura's sweet 1600th?"

Frankie's bolts were sparking with anxiety as she answered, "Ummm…Bye Jackson!" She the turned the sound up loud on her mp3, and Jackson quickly switched to Holt in a very short amount of time. Holt smiled as he examined where he was, which was the catacombs obviously.

"Thanks ghouls! I was _dying_ to get out! When you're Jackson, all you see in his head are math equations and textbooks. It. Is. Torture. _Please_ don't make me turn into him again!"

Toralei happily said, "It's okay. You seriously need to stop worrying about everything. Besides, you'll be telling most of the story since most of it is in your point of view."

Holt made a small fist pump in the air as he exclaimed, "Yes! Where did Jackson leave off? All I can remember is something about a radio, the All Hallows Eve Dance, and an mp3."

"Forget about the mp3! He left off where he texted something to you and he turned on the radio."

"I remember that now! Okay, let me tell my awesome point of view!"

"You are so conceited."

"Shut up."]

Anyway, I looked around before slyly grinning. I hopped onto my bed, picked up the phone, read the text, and went deep into thought, which I usually didn't do. Let's see, while I was a nerd called Jackson, I could slightly remember seeing a poster for the All Hallows Eve Dance. Then, I vaguely saw Frankie's face full of longing as she glanced at the flyer. Didn't he know how she felt? _Everybody_ was going to that dance, and Jackson hadn't even asked her yet! I swear, she, I mean he, could be such a baby at times. She was probably waiting this whole time. It was a job for Captain Obvious.

**Dude, didn't you know about the dance? Everybody is going, and you haven't even asked her yet! What are you waiting for?, **I had texted.

Irritated, I turned off the radio. In about 10 minutes, that same green light surrounded me and I was Jackson.

[Toralei had a bummed look as she commented, "I guess we have to turn you into Jackson since you can't remember anything after that.

"NO! I remember Jackson's point of view...sort of. Just give me a chance!"

"...Fine" said Toralei, who gave up the debate already.]

Jackson had despised transforming. In fact, it was one of the main reasons that neither one of us could really keep a promise. Reading the text, Jackson felt bit taken back. He hadn't really thought about it before.

_ How could I have been so blind! Well, it's a good thing that Holt dances freestyle and I dance to slow songs. I guess I could ask her tomorrow when I'm more awake, _thought Jackson, who finished the thought by turning off the light and falling asleep.

[Frankie seemed surprised and exclaimed, "I can't believe it!"

"I know! He's such a couch potato! You see, Jackson's not the smart side of me, he's the stupid side." Holt finished his statement by rolling his eyes.

"No, it's not that. I can't believe that Jackson would rather go to sleep than ask me to the dance!"

"I told you that he was lazy, stupid, OCD, nerdy, plain, socially impaired-"

"You never said that."

"I did now."]


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I was _finally_ able to update after a couple of days. I was mainly sick, but now I have conquered it! Well, here is chapter 3 in Holt's POV. It was a hard chapter to write since I got a bit emotional during it. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Alright, it was Wednesday, and I was proudly walking up the steps of Monster High, past the Creepateria, and into the gym. I came at about 7:30 for a reason. The fearleaders usually came to the gym at around 8:00 a.m. to decorate it for the dance, and Frankie was _always_ five minutes early. I figured it would be the perfect time to ask her to the dance since Jackson backed out at the last minute. Not knowing what to do with all the time I had, I took out my iCoffin and listened to some music on the bleachers. To be honest, some of the songs would be better if I did a little remix on it, but they would have to do for the moment. After a while, I noticed a shadow whisk by me at the corner of my eyes.

Turning the volume down and hopping onto the court, I hesitantly called out, "Hello? Is anyone there?" Right when I had said that, I heard a soft purr from the corner of the gym, and it creeped me out. A lot. I said even more cautiously, "Hello…anybody?"

"Isn't the gym just _lovely_ when no one is around?," cooed a gentle yet mysterious voice. I didn't believe any of it for a second.

I was frantically looking for the source of that voice. The only thing I knew at that moment was that it belonged to a girl and that I could've sworn that I heard her before.

"Listen, if you could show yourself, that'd be great. I don't want any trouble," I stated. The first thing I noticed were two deep emerald-green eyes, followed by a small feline figure walking out of the shadows. Now I knew who this was! It was the same werecat that had quit the fearleading squad and tried to ruin everyone's lives since they first came to Monster High.

"Toralei! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Now, now, '_I don't want any trouble'_," Toralei said with fake innocence as she leaped in front of me and went on, "I just simply wanted to come by and see how your relationship with Frankie is going."

"It's going great, now it'd be nice if you would leave and-"

"_Plus_, I heard you were asking her to the dance today. _Why_ would you want to take her?"

I looked at her like she was crazy, which she was. "First of all, she's my girlfriend, duh, and second of all, she makes me happy and I can't imagine _not_ taking her." My response was obvious, but I could tell that she was taking a different road with this idea.

"I know that already! Everyone does, but have you ever considered not taking her?"

"Of course not! What in the world would make you think that? Besides, I hear that you don't even have a date. "

Leaning in a little too close, Toralei calmly said, "Well, just think about it. She's never trusted either one of you, and she thinks you are way too wild and that Jackson is way too shy. Trust me; a couple like that shouldn't even exist. There're just too many complications."

Rubbing my neck in nervousness, I leaned away. "Uh, listen, Toralei. I know that what you said isn't true, because I _know_ Frankie, and Jackson and I don't fight as much as we used to," I admitted, and decided to check the clock, which read 7:50 a.m., and started to hurry, "and anyways, I think you should probably leave right now. Frankie will be coming and-

That's when Toralei went in for the kill and kissed me! Taken back, I tried to pull away, but I had _really_ underestimated how strong werecats were. She had constricted her tail around me and just _wouldn't let go_! This cat was psychotic!

["Hey! I am _not _psychotic!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not! NOW TAKE IT BACK BEFORE I SHOVE YOUR HEADPHONES DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

"You wouldn't dare! You just proved you were psychotic all by yourself! Uh, Toralei…what are you doing? Wait, no! Back away from me! Frankie, HELP!"

Toralei had pounced on Holt and was now strangling him with her tail. Meanwhile, Frankie was sitting down, apparently trying to ignore the fight_._

"What is it with you and _choking me?_"

"You're just mad because I'm a better kisser."

"Liar! I could've tackled you to the ground if your tail wasn't in the way! Now, let go of me!"

Holt grabbed Toralei's tail and threw her across the room, surprisingly, since no one expected him to have that much upper body strength.

Toralei was thrown so hard that she actually hit her head on the hard floor and got knocked unconscious.

Frankie looked at Holt. "Should we help her?"

Holt's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Are you _crazy_? Did you just see her attack me and almost choke the life out of me?"

"Good point. Hurry and continue the story because I'm not sure how long it's going to be before Toralei wakes up."

"Alright, let me pick up where I left off."]

I knew I couldn't get away, and I knew that Toralei was trying to sabotage my relationship. It wasn't until Frankie walked into the gym that Toralei finally stopped and took on a whole new emotion. Meanwhile, I was left in confusion, shock, and horror.

[Right at that moment, Holt stopped and was starting to look distant.

"What's wrong?" Frankie asked with concern in her voice.

"Nothing…nothing's wrong. Sorry for stopping. I'll continue," said Holt, who started to tell the story again but still had sadness in his eyes. During this time, Toralei was barely waking up, but was still listening.]

"Holt! Why did you kiss me? I thought that you were with Frankie. What a cheater!" spat Toralei in the most disgusted tone. She shoved me away, stomped over to the gym entrance, and stopped in front of Frankie. "I'm so sorry. I know this must be hard for you, but if I was in your position, I would dump him right then and there. Let's face it, he just can't be _trusted_!" With that, Toralei gave me a quick sinister smile and walked out of the gym.

Frankie was silent, but she had started to cry, staring at me with a heartbroken expression on her face. The only sounds heard were the gym doors slamming.

_No, it's not what you think Frankie! Please don't cry! Toralei kissed _me_! She's lying, and I know it. I know I could've probably stopped her but do you have any idea how strong werecats are? I would _never _cheat on you and you know that! Please say something, anything!_ I mentally pleaded. I was completely frozen in shock and couldn't form a single word that I was thinking. Even from about four yards away, I could still see the crystal blue tears forming on her delicate face.

Looking like she couldn't take it anymore, Frankie sprinted out the door sobbing. Sadly, her bolts started sparking, causing every locker she ran past to burst open.

"Frankie, wait!" I shook off the shock faster than I thought and ran to catch up with Frankie, who already had a head start. I managed to chase her until she came to a stop in front of Home Ick.

I panted from exhaustion," Frank...please! This is a...a big...misunderstanding!"

Frankie's mascara was running, as she barely replied, "Misunderstanding? I saw it! You were kissing _Toralei, _of all monsters! How could you do that to me?" Picking up where she left off, Frankie dashed away, probably to her locker so she could go home.

She wasn't the only one who could show such pain and misery. With my back against the wall, I slid to the floor, my head resting on my knees, and my hands gripping my hair. I quickly looked to the left and right to make sure no one was looking. When I was sure that the hall was empty, I let a cascade of tears run down my face...

[Holt had a faraway look as Frankie tried to find something to say. "Listen, Holt…I know that it must've been hard, but–"

"It's fine," mumbled Holt, who was losing his usual energetic behavior and was becoming rather gloomy. "Let's check on Toralei. She probably got a headache when she fell unconcious." With that, Holt walked off, leaving Frankie to cautiously follow behind.]

* * *

**Did you guys like this chapter? Well, review! I am totally open to good reviews, bad reviews, and even reviews that make no sense whatsoever. I REALLY need to know how good or bad I'm doing on this story. Anyways, I'd like to make a shout-out to an anonymous reviewer by the name of "ejp". Thanks for supporting me and encouraging me to continue! Your reviews mean a lot to me! Chapter 4 is coming up and in a new character's POV! I'm still working on it but hopefully it won't be long before I update. See you again in the next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey everyone! I am really sorry that I haven't updated anything in a long time, but I can explain. First of all, I was really dumb and was starting to get lazy and procrastinate, which isn't really a reason at all. Second of all, I was suffering from a pretty bad case of writer's block, and last of all, I was working on a another story for this site. It'll be a Your Favorite Martian fanfic, so if you are a fan of this band, let me know! :) Back to the story, this chapter is told in Toralei's point of view. Please read and review!**

* * *

[As it turns out, Toralei was fine. Frankie and Jackson, who still wore a saddened expression despite the fact that he wasn't Holt anymore, had left for Biteology. Toralei, on the other hand, had decided to ditch and explored the Catacombs until she entered the Opera House. She sat in a nearby chair, put her feet on the chair in front of her and placed her hands behind her head.

"I bet you Fanfiction readers have an extreme hatred of me right now. I can almost hear what you guys are thinking. '_Toralei, why did you sabotage a great relationship? Don't you have anything better to do? I hate you! Why would you do such a terrible thing when they never did anything to upset you?'"_

The annoyed werecat pointed an accusing finger at the screen. "First of all, stop whining and complaining about me! It's in my nature to be a trickster. What, do you guys seriously expect a cat behave and listen? Second of all, you crazy people are actually right about me. When you have a reputation as catty and mischievous, you tend to embrace those characteristics. So, don't blame me, blame Clawdeen, Cleo, Spectra, and everyone else that thinks I am someone who is mean and vicious all the time! You should all know that I'm not a cold person at heart. I mean, I'm not _that _bad of a person…am I?"

Toralei had a thoughtful expression on her face. After about seven long minutes, the author took a seat next to her. "Toralei, why don't you start the story? I'll even keep you company!"

"Well…okay. Just don't ditch me or I'll claw your face off! Sorry, but first impressions are always important. Let's start the story!]

"See Purrsephone? I told you my plan would work!" I was on the roof of the school with my two best friends Meowlody and Purrsephone.

When I told them about how I wanted to split Frankie, Jackson, and Holt apart, Meowlody was the only one that said she would help me! I guess it figures, since Purrsephone was always the one that was sensitive to others' feelings. I really shouldn't blame her, but it makes my fur fluff out just thinking about it! Doesn't she know that this is the only way to get Holt and Jackson? It's true that I had a crush on the DJ of Monster High, as well as his other nerdy self. My plan was to ruin their relationship with Frankie so I would finally be able to have Holt and Jackson to myself, given time of course. The only annoying part of the whole plan was that Purrsephone wouldn't stop doubting me.

"Okay, I give you credit for actually breaking them up, but do you really think this will work? Someone is bound to get angry."

"Seph, I told you that there is a one-hundred percent guarantee that this'll work. Plus, we've split couples up before. Don't you want to see your best friend happy?"

"You know that I do! It's just…what about Jackson, Frankie, and Holt? Won't they be heartbroken? I don't know if I can stand such sadness."

"They'll get over it. Frankie will have her friends to help her cope with the break up and as for Jackson and Holt, I'll apologize for the kiss and try to spend more time with them."

"Are you still sure about this?" I was going to reply, saying that she should stop inquiring, but I guess Meowlody decided to answer for me. "_Yes_, just trust us already and stop being skeptical. As your sister, it makes me worry about you, Purrsephone."

"Alright Meowlody. I guess it wouldn't hurt if-"

"Yay! Thanks so much, you will not regret it! You are such a great sibling!" The three of us joined in for a group hug. Suddenly, the bell for school rang. We all pulled away and fixed our looks before leaping from the roof and going to class.

[The author looked at Toralei in shock. "Wait, you had a crush on Jackson and Holt?"

The werecat sighed in annoyance, "Yes, you should know that since you were the one that wrote this."

"Good point, but at least tell us why you like them. Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No. Would you be quiet already?"

"I won't stop talking until you tell the readers."

"Fine, but I'm only doing this to get you to stop annoying me. I'm starting to regret accepting your company. Anyways, Holt is energetic and upbeat, plus he has a certain charm about him that I like. Then, there's Jackson," Toralei sighed, "who is such a dork but I can't help but like him. He is intelligent, charming, and cute. There, does that answer your question?"

"Yes. Wait, how long ago was it that Frankie caught her boyfriends 'cheating' on her?"

"Yesterday."

"_What? _So you're saying that all this drama happened _yesterday?_ Wow, no one ever tells me anything."

"That's true, but it's because you are annoying. Plus, a lot of things can happen in a day. Now if you like living, you won't tell anyone about this conversation. I have to go to class before Headmistress Bloodgood catches me ditching again."

"Okay, bye Toralei! Say hi to everyone for me! Hope you have the best day ever!"

"Whatever." With that, the very rude Toralei strolled out of the Catacombs and was on her way to Clawculus.]

* * *

**Did you like this chapter? Did you? Answer truthfully in the form of a review! You'd better review if you guys want another chapter! Also, let me know if I kept Toralei in character. She might've been a little OOC. :)**

**Toralei: Just do what crazy girl says. She works hard for these reviews, you know!**

**FallingtotheStars: Come on Toralei! Let's discuss ideas for chapter 5! Also, could you say bye to the readers for me?**

**Toralei: Fine. Bye everyone and see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
